


Trial run

by Judin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judin/pseuds/Judin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is helping Franky test his new invention. Sanji and Luffy wanna help out too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial run

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane from Oxford to Oslo. I think I traumatised the poor man sitting next to me.
> 
> Note May 16: For those of you coming here from Stormbird, this is something very, very different.

"Franky ... 'S enough now, right? ... Wanna come." The pillow is damp where Zoro has been panting into it for the past half-hour. Or it could have been longer; he's gotten a little fuzzy.

Franky turns a dial and the machine slows its thrusts, but they're still luxuriously deep. Another dial ads a twist at the end of each thrust and Zoro yelps in alarm.

"No, Franky! Can't- ... Can't-" His whole body is trembling with the strain by now, his thighs especially, but despite his protests, he can't seem to stop rolling his hips to receive the long, curved phallus. It fills him so good. "Ple-" He has to swallow to make his hoarse, thick voice coherent. "Please!"

Franky ignores him, opening a panel in the machine and poking at the insides with a screw driver.

At the other end of the room, a door goes up, and two sets of footsteps enter. A key turns, locking the door behind them.

A long, low whistle. "Look at you."

Zoro's spine stiffens. He manages to turn his head and focus bleary eyes over his shoulder. "Oh f-ah!-fuck off."

It's Luffy and the Cook, both grinning.

He buries his forehead in the pillow again, moaning into it as the rubber phallus strokes his prostate. "M-make them go away, Franky."

"Shishishishi." Luffy's fingers trail through the sweat on his back. "But we wanna play, Zoro."

Cook's hand strokes his hair before gripping and pulling his head back gently. "We came to be good to you, rude boy."

"Fuuuck," Zoro groans, struggling to glare with eyes that would rather cross. His cock is aching. "Go to hell."

"I don't know why you're complaining," Franky says conversationally, big hand curling around Zoro's thigh and pulling him back to take more of the toy inside. "You've had Sanji-bro in you for more than an hour without complaint."

Sanji rubs Zoro's ear, playing with the lobe and sending shivers down his spine. "Franky modelled the toy on my dick, marimo. Do you like it?"

Stupid fucking question.

Luffy slaps Zoro's buttocks, palms them and pulls them apart. The toy sinks as deep as it can go and Zoro is getting alarmed.

"H-hey! Aaah!"

The curved tip drags ruthlessly over his sore prostate, pleasure twisting in his groin, making his bound cock twitch and dribble with precum. Mechanical, eternal, it never stops, never tires.

"Just let me come already!" He struggles to push himself up on is elbows to crawl away, but strong hands hold him down.

"Just a little longer," Franky says soothingly. "You're being a real champ."

"Poor Zoro." Luffy reaches under him and grabs his cock, stroking it.

Zoro muffles his cries in the pillow, thighs seizing.

"Does it hurt?" Luffy asks, like he doesn't know exactly what he's doing, the little bastard.

"You should give him your mouth, Luffy," Cook suggests mercifully. "Ease him through."

"Yes!" Zoro croaks.

"Sounds good." Franky's voice is business-like. "I've seen enough for now."

Another dial is turned. Cook's hands join Luffy's in easing the phallus out of Zoro's tortured hole. The whir and hum of the machine dies down, and Zoro is finally allowed to collapse, knees giving. He lies groaning on the bed, rolling his hips into the sheets to relieve his aching cock. His hole feels empty.

"Let's see, then." Franky's cold metal paws part Zoro's legs, Luffy pulls his buttocks apart again, and Cook pushes two slick fingers into Zoro's hole.

"No, no, no!" Zoro squirms, even as new pleasure sings in sore nerves. "No more, you-ah! ... agh!"

"Shh." Cook gently tests his insides. "Just making sure you're alright." A poke at his prostate makes Zoro yelp again.

"I can't feel anything wrong," Cook says to Franky.

"Super. Then you can finish him off."

Yes! Yes, that, yes!

Franky releases the wheels on the machine and rolls it away to the other side of the room to tinker with it some more.

Cook and Luffy help Zoro turn over on his back. The sheets are wet with sweat and precum beneath him.

Cook starts taking his clothes off.

"What ...?"

The blonde asshole grins. "I can't be outdone by a machine. Gonna finish you off with the real thing."

Zoro growls. "Think again, curly-brows. You're not coming near me."

They don't listen. Cook climbs in between his legs, and Luffy plops down on the side of the bed and bends over to take Cook's pink, hard cock into his mouth.

"That's right, get it wet," Cook says before tipping his head back with a sigh of pleasure.

Zoro watches. Luffy's dark head bobbing up and down. Cook's expression of bliss. He licks his lips, hips shifting with sudden hunger. Cook's perceptive eyes are on him immediately.

"Patience, marimo. You'll get your turn in a moment."

Zoro glares.

Finally, Luffy slides off and shuffles back far enough to take Zoro's cock instead, wrapping his tongue around the shaft and sucking.

"Woah, woah! Hang on, take off the -AH! ... Take off the cockring! Luffy!"

They ignore him again, and Zoro can only moan, high and helplessly, and Cook guides his long, curved, silky hard dick into Zoro's hole. Unlike the toy, this one is hot and real inside him.

When he tries to reach between them for the cockring, Luffy grabs his wrists and holds them down.

"No, no, no, you-!" Zoro loses his mind, head falling back against the pillow as his lovers begin their familiar rhythm.

Sanji rolls his hips in exquisite thrusts, hands sure and strong on Zoro's hips. Luffy takes his throbbing cock all the way down, throat constricting around the head. Zoro's toes curl in pleasure.

Sanji frees a hand to play with Luffy's hair. "Gently now, Captain. No more than he needs."

Together, they undo the ring that traps Zoro in purgatory.

"Yes, yes, yes!" With the last of his strength, Zoro shoves his hips up to meet them, pleasure liquid in his cock, his ass, his thighs and belly. They rock him, higher and higher until he peaks like white lightning, cry caught in his throat.

Sanji moans. "Oh, Zoro-kun, you're milking me."

For an endless second, he is suspended in orgasm, and then he comes floating back down. Luffy is still swallowing around his cock, until Zoro grows over-sensitive. "Oh, oh, stop, stop." Luffy pulls off, licking his lips and grinning.

Sanji's eyes are shut tight; Zoro can feel him pulsing as he comes, still working his hips in small, artless thrusts.

"Coming inside me, love-cook?" Zoro croaks, calmer now. "What have I told you about that?"

A blush infuses Sanji's cheeks, he opens his blue eyes a sliver and looks naughty and a little dazed. Zoro figures this is payback for that time last week when Zoro came all over him.

Franky is wiping off the machine and humming in satisfaction. "I'll leave you to catch your breaths," he says, slinging the rag over his shoulder and heading for the door.

"Say hi to Robin for us," Zoro calls after him. "She can thank us later."

The three that remain end up wrapped around each other on the big bed, with a naked Luffy in the middle, Zoro and Sanji using their hands to get their Captain off, rubbing his nipples and kissing him the way he needs. He comes laughing against their mouths.

Finally, there is only the heat of their skin and the sound of their breathing in the quiet room. Luffy is falling asleep.

"Did you have fun, marimo?" Cook asks, voice low.

Zoro grins. "Next time we're fucking you with a model of your own dick, love-cook."


End file.
